A new addition to the UTHSCD animal facilities will be completed in April, 1977. This addition will provide animal housing and support space required to meet current and future research and teaching program requirements. Not enough state funds are available to purchase all the required equipment to allow the new facility to be fully operational and funtional. Funds are sought to procure specific animal cages and surgical support equipment which will allow the Animal Resources Center to fully develop a responsive animal support program.